This invention relates to the use of rooms or enclosures which are shielded from magnetic and radio frequency disturbances. Shielded rooms are frequently used in the magnetic and scientific fields for analyzing or testing electromagnetic frequencies, or similar wave manifestations. Though many shielding devices have been presented in the prior art, none is currently capable of producing a completely pure internal environment free from any natural or man-made interference or disturbance, such as E waves, plain waves, H waves, eddie currents, radio frequencies, and magnetic interferences. Further, none can provide the kind of pure internal environment necessary for experimentation with or measurement of extremely low magnetic and RF fields while shielding out all natural background and man-made disturbances.
It is the objective of this invention to provide an enclosure shielded from magnetic, radio, and other ambient or man-made frequency interferences or disturbances.
It is further the objective of this invention to provide a shielded enclosure which is of simple and relatively expedient construction.